


But to die as lovers may

by FallingArtist



Series: Carmilla Poems [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Laura's poem to Carmilla, Love Poems, Poetry, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingArtist/pseuds/FallingArtist
Summary: A poem Laura might write to Carmilla, about becoming a vampire herself and the two of them living together forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like this poem much, but some time ago when I published other poems someone wrote me they were happy I did because not a lot of people actually post poetry on fictional characters... So here you go. I haven't got many decent poems about them so... this will have to do.

**But to die as lovers may - to die together, so that they may live together**

 

_My death will be your life,_

_my new birth will be your Eternity._

_And your life will be my Forever._

_We'll live in each other for all_

_the infinity time of our hearts._

_In this sweet silence I vow_

_my love to you and carry your ancient soul_

_in my heart._

_I run in your eyes,_

_they're the fields of my spirit._

_You can rest in my heartbeat_

_and live through my breath._

 

_You love me, my darling,_

_and I'll die with you_

_in our sweet madness;_

_don't worry, my Lover,_

_we'll be born again in the land_

_of love_

_and I'll be yours._

_I'll take you as mine_

_and there will be no you and no I ,_

_no we and no us,_

_only the eternal breath_

_of our Love._

 

\- FallingArtist

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs* I just wrote it down months and months ago, don't judge. If someone managed to like it, I'm glad.  
> I like to think I write better stuff now.  
> Anyhow... Have a lovely gay day, everyone!
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr, I've got better stuff.  
> justawordunsaid.tumblr.com - my main Tumblr if you wanna chat or send prompts :)  
> myfallingstories.tumblr.com - here I post all my works and you can ask me about the fanfictions I write and those you would like me to write ;)


End file.
